


Jealous?

by psycopathic_sock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Dean Winchester, Witches, idk - Freeform, incubus, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycopathic_sock/pseuds/psycopathic_sock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam is cornered by an incubus while on a hunt, things take a turn for the worse. Before the week is up, Sam must have sex with someone whom he truly loves. The problem? The only person he truly loves is Dean... And while he is almost positive that Dean would do it, what comes after is a bit more challenging...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) um, so this is just kind of a taste of what I will be posting if this gets a good response. I'm going to be honest, I'm not completely sure where this story will go, but I have a vague idea... Also, I have the beginning of the next part written up (where they actually start the hunt), so feedback would be much appreciated :)

“Jealous,Sammy?”

Sam grit his teeth as Dean sent that same fucking smirk his way.

Dean had just managed to score yet another girl’s number, and they hadn’t even been in the bar an hour yet! It was a brunette this time though, a change from the bleach blondes that had come before, and Sam could tell by the way that Dean gave her a _very_ appreciative once-over as she left, that his brother was probably going to be coming home late that night. Again.

It was getting ridiculous, the way Dean flirted with everyone. They were just supposed to be in a small town, collecting data, and the only thing that his brother had managed to collect was 5 girl’s numbers and probably a case of herpes.

Dean had managed to convince him to come to the bar that night, saying with a wink that he needed to ‘loosen up’. Yeah right. Seeing the person he loved flirt with everyone and the fake plant in the corner wasn’t exactly helping him ‘loosen up’

“Whoa, where you going, Sammy?” came the inquisitive voice of his brother, slightly slurred by the empty bottles before him, as the younger Winchester got up from his stool.

“Back to the motel, Dean. So please be quiet coming in.” Sam said, rolling his eyes. He was done here.

“Hold on bitch, I’ll drive us. Just let me take a leak first.” Said, Dean, getting up from the bar, pocketing the number-inked napkin on his way to the bathroom.

Sam opened his mouth to argue, to tell him to go home with another faceless women, but the thought of walking the 4 miles to the motel made him shut his mouth with a muttered ‘jerk’.

So he walked to the Impala and leaned against it, waiting for his brother to come out.

# XxXxXx

Dean snarled as he punched the guy one last time, before he fell to the floor of the dirty bathroom.

“Call him a slut or EVER touch him, and you won’t live to see next week.” Dean threatened, before turning to leave the bathroom, a nervous nigging in the back of his mind telling him to ‘ _make sure Sammy’s okay.’_

He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he saw his brother leaning up against his Baby, no indication that anyone had so much as layer a finger on him. Good.

# XxXxXx

 

The ride back was short, but Dean’s thoughts raced a mile a minute, filled with what the idiot in the bathroom had said. Was his innocent baby brother seriously ‘sex on legs’ for gay men (and probably straight women)? Well, maybe he wasn’t innocent, Dean’s spying at Stanford had proven that, but that still didn’t change the fact that he had to be more careful of who was watching his precious Sammy at a bar or on the street. He couldn’t have his little brother falling into the clutches of some horny pervert...

 

Shaking his head as he pulled into the motel’s lot, Dean took out the napkin from his pocket, giving it a little wave in front of the younger Winchester.

“Get out bro, ima bout to get me some.” Dean said with a wink, then pulled onto the street once Sam was out of his Baby. Sam just rolled his eyes and unlocked their room, throwing the keys onto the table and flopping onto his bed, all clothes still on.

Of _course_ Dean was going back. He was stupid in thinking that maybe, just _once_ Dean could calm his fucking libido and help research.

Opening his laptop, Sam tried not the think of the girl that Dean was enjoying. Tried not to think of the way that he would probably worship her, thrusting slow and sensual to drive her wild. Licking everywhere to hear her moan, maybe try to buy another night.

‘ _Just another conquest.’_ Sam reminded himself. They wouldn’t be here much longer anyways, they never were.

Sighing, Sam closed the laptop. He was getting absolutely nothing done, and he could feel a head ache coming on.

He got up and grabbed a glass of water, chugged it, and stripped down to his boxers before he got into bed, just praying that Dean would come in quiet.

# XxXxXx

 

Dean smiled as he walked quietly into their room. His baby brother had managed to cocoon himself with blankets in his sleep, and Dean was now struggling not to giggle at the 6 foot 4 mass of blankets with feet and wisps of hair poking out at opposite ends. It just seemed so _absurd_ , but maybe that was just the 7 shots he had at the girls’ house talking…

It was also probably the alcohol’s fault that the sex just wasn’t as satisfying as it usually was, and that the hair was just a bit too long, and the shoulders just weren’t _built_ enough. Whatever, it’s not like he would remember it the next day anyways.

Dean stripped completely before crawling under the covers, hoping that his hangover wouldn’t be too bad in to morning.

# XxXxXx

 

Sam groaned and squinted his eyes as he blinked awake, attempting to block the light coming from the window with his hand, but only finding it tightly bound to his side. He tried his other one, but only to find it much like the first. Looking at himself, Sam found that his whole body was tied up in the itchy motel blanket. Oh great.

Making a fantastic bitchface, Sam started to wiggle attempting to dislodge himself from his self-imposed cage, only to find that the floor was becoming steadily closer.

_…..WHUMP!_

…

Well, at least he was free now.

An irritated voice suddenly hit him from the bathroom.

“Do y’mind keeping it down?! Man with a hangover here!” Dean yelled, slightly muffled by the toilet bowl he was so _erotically_ leaning over.

Sam chuckled, amazed by the fact that his brother still didn’t know his limit. Or maybe he just didn’t care. Either way, Sam was going to be merciful and quiet rather than yelling back and stomping around like Dean usually did when the roles were reversed.

Padding into the kitchen, the younger Winchester grabbed a glass of water and downed it before realizing he _really_ needed a shower. He still smelled like the gross bar of last night, and it was starting to make him sick.

He walked into the bathroom, with the intent of kicking Dean out so he could have his shower, but stumbled and ran into the counter when he saw the toned body of his brother. Completely naked. Almost bending over. Oh damn. Sam felt his face heat up like an oven.

Dean looked up when he heard a grunt come from beside him, and looked up to see his brother in nothing but boxers. Sparing a look at himself, he came to the conclusion that he was in a worse state of undress. Oh well, it’s not like they had never seen each other naked.

Getting up from the floor and flushing the toilet, his stomach reassuringly empty, he swept past his brother, who was oddly still and had the most awkward blush on his face.

“Don’t take long, I want a shower too.” Dean grumbled before heading off towards the kitchen.

Sam nodded absently, not fully realizing that Dean wouldn’t see it, before gathering his bearings and starting the water.

His mind wandered as he undressed and stepped under the scalding spray.

He knew that it was stupid, that he shouldn’t have had that reaction to his older brother’s body, but he couldn’t help it. Ever since Dean had showed up that one night at Stanford, he hadn’t been able to stop his mind from wandering to places that had been forgotten long ago. Back to the memories of Dean first teaching him how to masturbate, memories of how to make a ‘girl’ moan uncontrollably, and finally, his sixteenth birthday when Dean had given him everything, but ended it all right after.

Sam remembers he was heartbroken after that, thinking that he wasn’t good enough, or that the brother he had always looked up to didn’t love him anymore. Dean had simply told Sam that ‘ _It’s wrong, we’re brothers.’_ That was when he had vowed that he would leave, get away from his brother for a while so he could get rid of those poisoning thoughts. Collage had worked for a bit, but Dean just _had_ to come back didn’t he.

Now, the thoughts were gone, but the absolute love and passion-filled memories were still haunting. And only becoming worse.

# XxXxXx

 

Dean looked up from where he was packing his duffle as he heard the bathroom door open, watching his brother walk out in only a towel.

“Sorry, forgot my clothes out here. Shower’s free.” Sam said, peaking at Dean, only to find that Dean had put on a pair of old jeans but his torso was still exposed. Well that was much less distracting.

“Alright, once I’m out, we’re leaving, so make sure you’re ready.” Dean warned as he walked to the bathroom.

“Wait, what? Dean, we never finished the hunt.” The younger Winchester inquired, looking at the now closed bathroom door.

A voice yelled back, “Turns out another hunter finished the job last night! She pointed us in the direction of another hunt though, an incubus/witch team up of some sort in Montana.”

Sam didn’t responded, just started packing as he heard the water start.

This hunt sounded interesting.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, hallo. Feedback on this would be greatly appreciated, and if anyone wants to follow the idiot that is me, my tumblr is god-dammit-cass :) I hope you like it!

2 days and far too many cheeseburgers later, they arrived in Helena, Montana.

Sam had been able to gather bits and pieces of information from newspapers and internet hotspots on the way there, and it _sounded_ as though the witch and incubus were making quite the killing pair. One witness, of a supposed attack on his sister, Lucas Vink, had said that ‘ _she was just standing there, talking to him, when all of a sudden it seemed as though she was hit by a… a ball of light? A week later she just…… dropped dead.’_ 8 other killings of similar circumstances, all teenage girls as well, had been confirmed in a month.

Now it was 5, and the brothers were getting ready, dressing up to go meet the witness, hoping that more detail would be divulged.

XxXxXx

Sam straightened his tie and pulled out his fake ID as the door opened. “Hello Lucas, we’d like to ask you some questions.” He said firmly, meeting his eyes.

The nervous looking boy let them in, leading them to a couch and sitting down.

His eyes flicking between them he said, “Not to be rude, but why are you here? The….. incident happened 12 days ago, and they said they had all they needed.”

The boy looked to be about 20, and obviously a college student if the state of the apartment and the apparent abundance of instant noodles was anything to go by. Sam let out an inaudible sigh, he remembered what it was like…

“We’re just here for a follow up, re-checking facts.” Dean said professionally, not missing a beat. The boy seemed wary, more than a little untrustworthy of the brothers, but Dean’s eyes didn’t waver from his, waiting until he cracked.

Something caught Sam’s eye. It was a picture of Lucas and his sister, who looked to be about 17 in the photo sitting on the desk. Hm, she was pretty.

He looked back to the staring contest that was taking place just as the boy hid his face in his hands, words spilling out of his mouth.

“I should have never have let her talk to him! Oh my god-“, his voice cracked, a small sob escaping his mouth, “- I’m so sorry, I- I never, oh this is all my fault!..” he trailed off into muffled sniffles.

Sam was perplexed by the boy’s outburst. It just seemed odd, the way he was so…. affected? Like, he understood that it would hit him hard, he seemed really close to his sister, but it still seemed slightly off. A quick glance at Dean concluded that he was having the same thoughts as well. Anyways, that was not the point right now.

Sam leaned forward on the couch, gently putting a hand on the crouched figure on the chair in front of him.

“Alright buddy, we’re here to make sure nothing like that ever happens again, but to make sure of that you need to calm down ok?” consoled Sam, leaning back again.

Lucas nodded with one last sniffle, looking up at them with puffy eyes before taking a deep breath.

“We were at the theater, and the movie had just ended. I had went to the bathroom, so I’m still not sure what exactly had happened, but when I came out they were talking. He was holding a bag of popcorn, and there was a pile of popcorn on the floor, so I’m assuming he spilled his and she just helped clean it up, she’s nice like that.” He got an airy smile on his face as he trailed off. “So I didn’t think much of it right? But as I got near he seemed to get closer and closer to her, and she seemed to be getting more uncomfortable, so I sped up. He spotted me, and started walking away, but as soon as he turned his back, a bright purple light seemed to hit her, it was so fast that if I blinked I would have missed it. A week later she just….. well, I’m sure you know.”

Dean and Sam shared a look; this was defiantly their case.

“Alright, so when did this whole thing happen?” inquired Dean, looking back at the boy.

“Um, we saw the 9 o’clock show so it would have been nearing 11.” answered Lucas.

“And this was inside the theater, right?” interjected Sam.

“No, it wasn’t. She was going to wait in the car, so I gave her the keys, it happened just outside the theater. Um, does this really matter?” questioned Lucas.

“Yes, it does.” answered Dean.

“Alright, only two more questions, one: did you see where the ball of light came from?” said Sam.

“No, it happened too quickly, sorry…”

“That’s fine, and two: what did this man look like? Age? Height? What he was wearing? Anything.” Said Dean.

Sam, blinked in confusion. How did Dean know what he was going to say?

Lucas hesitated, as if trying to remember exactly what the man’s features were. He finally locked gazes with Dean.

Lucas explained, “He was tall. Taller that you, but probably an inch or two shorter than you.” He said, glancing at Sam. “He had messy dark hair, almost black, and he was just wearing plain jeans and a blue plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up. It was dark, so I really can’t remember much of his face, but I remember –from a totally straight point of view of course- that he was incredibly attractive. Sharp features, piercing eyes, all that. He was maybe around my age? Possibly a bit older.”

Sam nodded at the end, mind already wandering around the case.

“Thank you, we will contact you if anything happens.” said Dean, everyone standing up.

Next step: Search the crime scene.

# XxXxXx

 

It was only when Dean had flopped in a motel chair and rested his head in his arms did Sam realized just how tired his brother must be.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go on field duty, Dean? You drove like non-stop on the way here, and you’re basically running on empty.” proclaimed Sam as he stripped himself of his suit and changed into more comfortable clothes.

Dean raised his head and moved out of the chair towards his duffel, bags obvious under his eyes.

“M’fine Sammy. We do this every time we get a different hunt, and I’m always ok, right? Besides, we need you and your nerdy brain to get us some good info!” Dean said loudly, slapping Sam playfully on the back as he moved back towards the table for his keys.

“Yeah, but-“

“No buts Sammy. I’ll grab a burger on the way to recharge, and I won’t be too long.” interjected Dean, already putting on his boots.

“Fine, but be back by 10!” demanded Sam. There was no way he was letting Dean go to a freaking bar when he was like this. 2 beers and he would be asleep, and then Sam would have to haul his drunken ass back in.

“Yes, mom!” Dean yelled, closing the door.

Sam chuckled, wondering why Dean was so stubborn, before settling in his bed with his laptop.

# XxXxXx

 

2 hours later and Sam had gotten virtually nothing on what related all of the deaths. The girls’ ages had ranged from 13-20, none of them shared a possibly important object, and really, the only thing that was the same was that all of the deaths had occurred between 10 and 12 and they were outside. But nothing seemed to be compelling the incubus to pick certain people, which would just make the case that much harder… Sam hoped Dean had gotten something that would help.

As if compelled by the wonders of Sam’s thoughts, Dean stumbled in the door, nearly tripping over his own feet before righting himself on the doorframe. Not even a second later Sam was out of his bed, prepared to catch his dangerously swaying brother.

“Dean, are you seriously drunk?” asked the younger Winchester, wrapping a strong arm around his brother before half-dragging half-walking Dean to his bed.

“Not drunk, tired.” slurred Dean, eyes already closing, despite him still being upright.

Sam threw him onto the bed and checked his breath.

Yep, no alcohol.

Oh great, that meant his brother was simply sleep-delirious.

Shaking his head, Sam quietly laughed. Guess booze wasn’t the only thing Dean didn’t seem to know his limit on.

He gently pushed on Dean’s shoulders, making him flop onto the bed, before kneeling down to take off his boots. Obviously his brother was not in the position to do it himself, judging by the snores that were already emitting from the bed.

Sam didn’t spare a look at Dean’s face, knowing he wouldn’t be able to look away if he did… It was so rare to actually witness Dean sleep comfortably lately with everything that’s happened, but the rare glimpses that Sam got captivated the younger Winchester. The way his featured were so devoid of worry, his eyes gently closed, his jaw relaxed, all of it just made Sam so happy to see. Dean really deserved a break…

Finally getting the boots off of his brother’s feet, Sam got to work on his layers. It was late Spring, almost Summer, but they had had a harsh and long Winter so Dean was still wearing a shirt and his jacket. Sam manoeuvred his legs onto to the bed so he was laying lengthwise and got on his knees beside Dean. He knew that Dean usually just slept in boxers or sweatpants, but he hesitated, eventually shaking his head as if to clear it of all the… less than innocent thoughts.

He started on the jacket, grumbling when he had to do a lift-push thing of Dean’s torso to get it fully off. His eyes flickered to his brother’s toned arms that were exposed by the t-shirt, just imagining how easily they could pin him down and make him- no, no thoughts like that when Sam was practically straddling the older Winchester. Next he tried the shirt. Emphasis on _tried_. He attempted many different options, but only succeeded in getting the shirt up under his arms, and lightly smacking Dean in the face when he lost his grip. Dean didn’t even flinch.

It was then that Sam wondered; had Dean slept at _all_ over the past 3 ½ days? He had taken the wheel a few times, forcing Dean into the backseat with constant grumbling, but had Dean actually ever _slept?_ Oh well, Dean was sleeping now.

Ok, that’s it, that shirt was coming off one way or another! Sam crawled into the small space between Dean’s head and the headboard and lifted Dean’s torso, propping it on his own chest before grabbing the shirt and one of Dean’s arms and tugging. Thankfully, it was a loose shirt and came off with only a bit of resistance, first with one arm and then the other. Dean’s body fell flush against Sam’s.

Now that the shirt was off, Sam was starting to register the pleasant warmth that was radiating off of Dean’s torso, warming Sam’s front through his top. He sighed and stilled, falling back into the nights where he would feel it for hours, dreading when the sun would rise because that’s when Dean would kick him out.

Now the space between them was large, roughly the size of a bed, with a thousand words of betrayal and heartache hidden under the covers.

Sam let his forehead drop onto his brother’s shoulder, sucking in a breath and letting it out gently onto a strong shoulder blade. It was a horrible thing to do, but if Dean wouldn’t remember it, Sam wasn’t about to pass up and opportunity to take any small comfort he could.

Wrapping his arms around Dean, he pulled the older Winchester firmly against his chest and pressed a small kiss to his shoulder blade, breathing in the scent of _Dean._ Whiskey and gun oil filled his senses, taking control of him from the inside out. It was intoxicating.

How many hours would Dean be out? Probably at least 11 if he hadn’t slept for that long. Making up his mind, Sam slid out from behind Dean and made extra care to make sure his head landed softly on the pillow. He crawled onto the side of the bed just beside Dean’s thighs and with barley trembling hands, reached for the belt buckle. He wasn’t stupid, he wasn’t going to try anything, but he shouldn’t probably at least finished the job he started.

The pants proved to be just as stubborn as the shirt, and only stared to slide off 5 minutes later when Sam was practically straddling Dean’s thighs. He shimmed the pants down inch by inch until they finally dropped to the floor past Dean’s feet.

Sam didn’t even glance where he wanted to, knowing how wrong it was, so he simply made his way back up to the headboard and slid in beside Dean. He maneuvered them onto their sides so Sam was spooning Dean, prayed that Dean didn’t wake up before him, before he fell asleep to the gentle lull of his big brother’s breathing.

 


End file.
